The Human and The Mermaid
by I've Perfected Imperfection
Summary: AU. In which Mikan begs Natsume to play mermaids with her in the ocean that is soon to strip Natsume's pride away. "I'm not going to pretend to be a flippin' fish that has an upper body that appears to be human and a lower body as a scaly tail." -Natsume


Disclaimer:

I do not own Gakuen Alice or the Little Mermaid either. :)

**Little-Miss-Giggles**, this is for you (: For updating pretty quick AND for creating my favourite story, Stepping Up To The Maximum Level – even though you haven't even re-published it yet – you inspire me heaps :).

O

O

O

**THE HUMAN AND THE MERMAID  
"**Because Ariel doesn't fall in love with a flippin' fish that has a mermaid tail, but a flippin' _human_.**"**

O

O

O

_Click. Click. Click._

Mikan was sitting on the brown leather couch; lights were closed with the television on with volume ear-splitting enough for the neighbours to hear. She frowned as she skimmed through the channels, desperate in finding a good movie. "Tsk, television these days! Doesn't the television dude or something have good tastes in movies? T.V is _so _boring," Mikan whined. "I even got my cotton candy and coke ready." As Mikan tore the blankets off her shivering body, she grabbed the remote and was so close to turning the television off, until a commercial caught her brown eyes.

"_Next: The Little Mermaid._"

"Yay!" she squeaked happily, bouncing back onto the couch. Picking up her phone, she dialled a number.

"_Hello?" _

"Natsume!" Mikan squealed.

"_You woke me up, stupid," _he muttered groggily.

"Oh sorry, but you _have _to come over my house _now_!"

"_Let me get this straight. You want me to get off this bed of mine, change into suitable clothes, and drive to your house which is… I don't know, thirty minutes away?"_

"Stop being such a prick!"

"_I'm the prick? For a seventeen year old girl, you sure are stupid."_

"Hey, I'm not _stupid_!" Mikan argued, "Oh just hurry up and drive your lil' arse over here!"

"_Enlighten me why I should," _he retorted.

"Because the Little Mermaid is on!" Mikan grinned, "—and you love me!"

"Pfft, in your dreams. You want me to, like I said, drive all the way over there just to watch the little ugly Mermaid?"

"I'm taking your answer as a no… Aw, I guess I have no one else to ask but _Tsubasa_-senpai." Mikan pouted.

_"I'll be right there," _was his immediate reply.

"I'll be waiting," Mikan replied, grinning triumphantly. Oh Mikan Sakura, you are one clever girl.

O

O

O

**30mins.**

_Pant. _"I'm here," Natsume announced, huffing slightly with his hair scruffy as ever.

Mikan frowned and said, "You should've at least combed your hair, you know!"

He sneered, "I'm not vain of my looks." The statement threw Mikan over the edge as she had to clutch onto her sides, laughing like a maniac.

"_You _aren't vain of your looks? That has got to be the biggest joke I've ever—"

"Are we going to watch the damn movie or not?" Natsume looked irritated as he walked towards the couch, patting the spot beside him.

"Thanks for—" Mikan was interrupted as her cell phone vibrated noisily. Frustrated that she was interrupted, she checked the message.

O

O

O

_To: Mikan, Imai, Anna, Nonoko, Tobita, Kitsuneme, Yome, Wakako, Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun, Aoi…  
Sr: Sumire Shouda  
Subject: BEACH!_

_Howdy ya'll! Tomorrow's moi birthday, if you have forgotten, and I'm inviting ya'll to moi 18th birthday partay!  
Location: Palm Beach  
Time: Saturday 3__rd__ of June, 6:00 PM  
What to wear: Swimming gear, duh!_

_I better see everyone theeere! And I expect __fashionable __presents ((:_

_-SUMIREEESHOUDA._

O

O

O

Natsume frowned and said, "Shouda sure likes to type like a French cowboy."

Mikan smacked his head and scolded, "Hey! Don't be mean, that's how Permy types!"

He rolled his eyes and popped more popcorn into his mouth. "Are we still going to watch the—"

"Oops, I completely forgot about that! Heh, sorry Natsume." Changing to the designated channel, she grabbed a box of Howalon and plopped beside Natsume.

"How long will this bloody commercial take—" he mumbled, irritated

"Shh! It's starting!" Mikan hushed him, eyes glued eagerly onto the screen.

Natsume scowled as her attention was on the screen. "Bloody mermaids and their scaly tails," he muttered darkly.

* * *

**Saturday.**

"Woohoo!" Mikan whooped, jumping up and down on the hot sand.

"Lower your annoying raspy voice, idiot," Hotaru said as she applied sunscreen onto her pale skin.

"Aw Hotaru! You're so mean—"

_Splash_.

Mikan turned on her heel almost immediately as she felt water hit her back. Glaring at the suspect, she shouted, "Natsume!"

He smirked and said, "Imai's wrong. You shouldn't have to lower you voice." Everyone who heard him blinked in amazement, gaping at the scene.

"Why thank you, Natsume!" Mikan giggled, surprised at his change of behaviour.

"Instead, you shouldn't even be yapping like a constipated chicken."

…

"NATSUME HYUUGA!" she screamed as she ran towards him, splashing him in the process.

"Hmm, seems like Natsume-kun's _enjoying _the water, eh?"

Koko grinned, nudging Kitsuneme who in turn replied sneakily, "Don't you mean, _enjoying Sakura's presence_?"

"Nice one mate!" Koko said as he began his fits of laughter along with Kitsuneme.

_Keep on laughing and I'll turn you both into a burnt constipated chicken, _Natsume warned in his thoughts.

_Gulp_. "Er Kitsu, I think we should, er, run away," Koko mumbled.

"Me too," Kitsuneme agreed quietly, aware of the burnt hole on his surf shorts that Natsume had created discreetly.

O

O

O

"Hey Natsume," Mikan murmured, scrutinising the beautiful sunset.

"Hn."

"Can we pretend to be mermaids, Natsume? Like, I pretend to be Ariel and you can pretend to be… a merman!" Mikan said, pleased at her ingenious idea.

"No," he objected harshly, "I don't want to be seen like an idiot pretending to be someone, or something, I'm not and never will be." Unaware of how cruel it sounded, he heard sniffles coming from the girl beside him. "Oi, are you crying?" Natsume asked bewildered.

"No, of course not!" Mikan denied, wiping her eyes conspicuously. Unexpectedly, Natsume took hold of her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace.

Surprisingly, he started stroking her brown hair lightly, inhaling her strawberry vanilla scent. "Why don't you want to, Natsume?" Mikan murmured, burying her head in his bare shoulder.

"Who does Ariel love?" he questioned.

"Eric, of course."

"Is he a human or a merman?"

"Human. Natsume, you already watched it with me! Why do you need to ask so many questions—?"

Natsume interrupted her question and whispered in her hair soothingly, "I don't want to play a flippin' merman because Ariel doesn't fall in love with a flippin' fish that has a mermaid tail, but a flippin' human."

"And if you say flippin' one more time, I will flippin' flip your head!" Mikan's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

O

O

O

"Erm, are you sure it's alright to invade the privacy, Imai-san?" Ruka whispered behind the green bush, stroking his rabbit soothingly.

"Of course. That idiot doesn't know that Hyuuga just indirectly confessed to her, so it's not included as privacy," Hotaru said nonchalantly, clicking her camera away with money signs reflected in her violet eyes.

O

O

O

"Hey Natsume, did you just confess to me?"

"What are you talking about now?"

"Well, you didn't want to be a merman because Ariel falls in love with a human, not a merman, and I wanted to play Ariel in the ocean!"

"Come again?"

"You love me because _you _wanted to be the human Ariel falls in love with!"

"You're not Ariel."

"But I suggested the idea of pretending to be her!"

Thus a newborn couple were born when Natsume Hyuuga was caught red-handed.

O

O

O

"Seems like Mikan-san grew up from being the naive girl I knew long time ago," Ruka muttered, amazed that his best friend's secret crush had been discovered by the crush herself.

"It's time she started realising the obvious."

"But Natsume hadn't made any obvious moves on her before!" Ruka argued.

"You may be forgetting that five minutes ago, Hyuuga actually pretended to be a mermaid just for the idiot."

O

O

O

Review if you liked? :)) Thanks.

**-Joy**


End file.
